The mushroom Coprinus atramentarius contains a constituent which is pharmacologically similar to disulfiram. The component, which was recently isolated, causes hyperaldehydemia when administered prior to ethanol ingestion. Although the chemical nature of the active compound has yet to be determined, it is known not to be disulfiram. The objectives of this research are: 1) to determine the structure of this compound; 2) to establish a synthetic route to the compound; 3) to conduct preliminary pharmacologic screening of the compound. The results of this study should establish the relative feasibility of using this agent as an alternate to disulfiram in the treatment of alcoholism.